FairyTail!
by Shadow of the Fallen Trident
Summary: This story is from the Great Fairytail Rp! This story contains a lot of OC's from the Rp. If you would like to join the adventures of our Great Rp. Please come visit us! /forum/Fairytail-The-Great-Fairytail-RolePlay-RP/126692/ Please leave a review!
1. Chapter 1

**Ch.1 Melody and Lulu joins the Fairy Tail**

It was an peaceful afternoon in Magnolia Town. Zana walked around Magnolia, heading back to Fairy Tail with her folder with lots of papers inside. She muttered "Damn it.. I swore that I lost it around here somewhere..." She said as she bumped into someone. She looked up and saw a girl.

She had a long, straight, platinum blonde hair, big and round purple eyes. She wore a short sleeved dark blue jacket with a white moon logo on the back, a dark purple scarf, long sleeved light purple shirt, light blue Jean shorts, purple and white striped thigh socks, and white combat boots with black shoelaces.

Zana said "I'm sorry. I wasn't looking.." She reached for her fallen papers.

The girl looked at Zana "It's ok." She talked to her best friend/exceed "So Lulu, do you think we should join Fairy Tail?" Lulu smiled and replied back to the girl "I think we should! We're going to make lots of new friends!"

The girl smiled at the Exceed "I think you are correct! But where is it anyways..?" The exceed shrugged.

Zana sighed as she picked up all of her papers but when she put it back inside the folder, the wind blew it away. Zana sighed "Ugh, annoying papers!" She said as she started picking up the papers again.

The girl looked at Zana "Do you need any help with that?"

Zana looked at the platinum-blond hair girl and smiled "Yes, please"

The girl smiled and looked at her exceed "Lulu, can you help her out please?" The exceed smiled "Okay!" The exceed grew out her wings, flying quickly and grabbing all the papers. When she got all of them, she landed in front of Zana "Here you go, Miss!"

Zana smiled "Ah thanks.. So I heard you two talking about Fairy Tail."

The girl nodded "Yes. Do you know where Fairy Tail is at?"

Zana smirked at the girl and the exceed "Yes. In fact, that's where I'm heading to right now, come on, follow me" She started running as fast as she could.

The girl smiled and looked at her exceed then she looked at Zana "Wait for us!" The exceed flied with her wings, so they caught up to Zana quickly. The girl smiled "By the way, I'm Melody! Melody Moonbeam!

Zana winked coyly "Zana Sturly, nice to meet ya"

Melody smiled "Nice to meet you too, Zana!"

* * *

Zana slammed open the doors of the Fairy Tail Guild, and the Guild members looked at Zana "She's back already?" They murmered. Zana stared at them and pulled Melody to the front "Go get your stamp, Melody"

Melody spoke nervously "O-Okay, but where?" Melody looked around and saw that the whole guild was looking at them. Melody spoke nervously to everyone "H-hi.." While Lulu shouted out "Hi Everyone!"

Zana glared at everyone, and the members started turning away. "Go to Mirajane" Zana pointed to the white haired girl behind the bar. "Mira! New Member!" Zana slightly pushed her in the direction, and plopped herself onto a chair.

"H-Hello, Mirajane, Lulu and I would like to join Fairy Tail, Please?" Melody blushed from embarassment. Meanwhile, Lulu smiled at Mira "Hi Mirajane!"

Mira smiled at them brightly "Please call me Mira. And it's been a really long time since Zana brought new people into Fairy Tail!" She takes out a stamp "Where and what color do you want?"

Melody smiles shyly at Mira "Light purple and on the back of my right hand, please"

Mira smiled "Ah, of course!" She stamped Melody's back of her right hand and then looked at Lulu "And what about you?"

Lulu smiled, she was nothing like Melody, she wasn't shy of anyone "I'm Lulu and I would like mine to be white and on my back, please!"

Mira smiled and leaned down. She stamped Lulu's back "There you go! Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Melody and Lulu smiled "Thanks Mira!"

* * *

CHAPTER 1 END

NEXT ON FAIRY TAIL: MEETING THE MEMBERS


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Meet the Members! **

"Well that's it for the stamps." Mirajane kindly smiled "Now you two are part of this wonderful guild!" She looked at Zana "I'll let Zana, the girl who led you guys here, to take care of the introductions."

Zana scowled at Mirajane "That's not my job."

Mirajane just smiled back at Zana.

Then a slim, tall man with emerald green eyes with a vertical scar on the left eye walked into the guild as he scratched his hair and sat down on a chair as he returned from a tiring quest.

"Whew.." He sighed as he took a drink of water and put his head down on the table

Zana sighed and walked over to the man and put her hand on his back "This guy here is Duryn. He's not good at first appearances."

Melody took a close look at him. The man named Duryn was wearing a black leather jacket over his white shirt and grey skinny jeans. He also had a bandana tied to his left arm for some reason.

Then Duryn looked over to Melody, and she quickly put her head down.

She spoke shyly "H-Hi..." While her exceed Lulu grinned widely and spoke "Hiya Duryn!"

Zana rolled her eyes and walked back over to Melody "Who else do you wanna meet?"

"Well... there's tons of people I would like to meet..." Melody then smiled as she was excited about something "Are there Dragon Slayers in Fairy Tail?"

Zana nodded as she started pointing at each dragon slayers "Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel, Laxus, and guess who else?"

Melody smiled widely as she realized that there were other dragon slayers in Fairy Tail, and that she wouldn't be alone."

She then realized that Zana has asked Melody a question "H-huh..? Who is it?"

Zana pointed at Duryn "Him. He's the Water Dragon Slayer." She smirked after she said that

"Woah... a Water Dragon Slayer.." Melody smiled as Lulu giggled with Melody

Zana yawned "Why did you want to see the dragon slayers?"

Melody blushed as Zana asked her the question "W..well..." She took a deep breath but Lulu intercepted what Melody was going to say "Melody's a Dragon Slayer too!"

Zana raised an eyebrow at Lulu and glanced at Melody "What kind of Dragon Slayer are you?"

"I use Moon Dragon Slayer Magic..." Melody looked down, blushing

Duryn then stood up and walked over to Melody, realizing that she was new to the guild "Welcome to Fairy Tail!"

Melody smiled as she looked up "Thank you all for accepting me into this guild.. I am really thankful for this..."

Lulu smiled as she flew around "I really like it here Melody!"

"So what kind of power do you use again? Moon Dragon Slayer Magic? Tell me more about this." Duryn said

"Moon Dragon Slayer magic is a magic which grants various characteristics of Moon Dragons, such as listening to the moon and the star, eating moonlight, and musically powerful. Also, my magic can be used in both day and night, and it becomes more powerful under the full moon or the crescent moon." Melody explained to Duryn

Duryn chuckled as he heard this all "You're going to be a great addition to this guild." He said as he patted Lulu's head

Then, Gajeel appeared on upstage and started singing his terrible song as everyone started jeering "GET OUT OF HERE GAJEEL!"

"Gajeel.. His terrible singing and his metallic dragon slayer are the things that define Gajeel. You should try listening to his song up close." Zana said as he appeared next to Melody

Lulu shouted as she covered her tiny ears "IS HE GOING TO BE OVER SOON?!"

Zana smirked as she grabbed a flower pot "He will be now." She threw the pot directly to Gajeel's head and Gajeel fell down the stage.

Lulu smiled as she took her paws off her ears "Thanks Zana!"

Duryn clicked his thumb as Natsu came sprinting "What is it? A sparr?"

Duryn chuckled at Natsu "Nope. Say hello to our new member, Melody."

Natsu looked at Melody and grinned "Welcome to our guild! The Fairy Tail! We are the strongest guild!" He hit his chest.

Melody smiled "Thanks..." Now she felt comfortable around this guild and to everyone "I think I'm really going to like it here!"

Everyone smiled at Melody "Once again, Welcome to FAIRY TAIL! THE HOME OF THE FAIRIES!"

* * *

I am sorry for the really late update T.T I'll try to update more faster!

Anyways please leave a review! It means a lot!

**Next Chapter Up: The Battle of Fire VS Water. **


End file.
